Ep. 10 - A Captain's Share
A Captain's Share is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rockhopper, and is the tenth and final episode in Chapter 1: Fair Share. During this adventure, the player must fight for a legendary Penglantian treasure in ruins. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 9 - The Black Pearl and be at least Rockhopper rank 5. Plot The adventure starts with the player talking to Rockhopper back on the Migrator. He is now prepared to finally face whatever is in the ruins of Coconut Cove, and gives the player the honor of placing the black pearl made from the previous adventure into the spiral stone to open the ruins. After the player heads to the ruins and inserts the pearl, the cliff face the spiral stone was attached to sinks into the ground, and multiple platforms of ruins rise from the sea behind it. Rockhopper then appears next to the player, noticing a large purple gem at the end of the ruins. He quickly runs to the gem, filled with excitement, and tells the player he will need help transporting the gem back to the Migrator. He touches the gem, which sucks him inside. The gem's color fades a few times before being enveloped in purple mists, and Shellbeard, the pirate ghost, pops out, and the gem turns red. Shellbeard laughs, and exclaims that he has waited for over 200 years for someone else to touch the gem he was trapped in. He notices that the player is the only one in his way of leaving the ruins, and laughs. Rockhopper cries for help, asking the player to grab a sword from a nearby sword rack and use to force Shellbeard back into the gem. Upon grabbing a sword and approaching Shellbeard, he mentions he hates being a ghost, but states there are advantages, and summons a treasure chest monster, and a purple wall preventing the player from approaching him. The player must slash the monster a few times to shatter it, which also dissipates the wall and forces Shellbeard backwards. He then summons two chest monsters, and another purple wall. After both monsters are defeated, the wall dissipates again and Shellbeard moves further backwards, and taunts the player, and then summons three more monsters and another wall. After all three are defeated and the wall disappears, Shellbard moves further back, near the gem, and proceeds to yell at the player that he has been angered yet will never touch the gem again. He then surrounds the area behind him with purple walls, and becomes immune to the player's sword, and will merely mock the player if they attempt to hit him. The player must go back halfway through the ruins, most easily done by using the nearby zipline, and activate a cannon that launches a snowball at Shellbeard, knocking him into the gem, where he is sucked back inside in exasperation. The gem glows multiple times and Rockhopper pops out as the gem changes color, back to purple, and falls into the ocean, Rockhopper thanks the player for saving him, and points out a large blue treasure chest nearby. The player must walk over to it and open it as Rockhopper expresses his excitement. The chest is opened, and a bottle pops out, which Rockhopper says is one of the lost treasures: The Bottle of Fair Winds, which he claims will cause his ship's sails to always be full, allowing him to sail wherever he pleases, and that he plans on obtaining the other treasures as well. Rockhopper thanks the player again, saying they are one of the finest pirates he's ever known. He then advises that the ruins are going to sink back into the sea, and to leave before he gets emotional, and bids the player farewell for now. The adventure is then complete, and the player receives the blueprints for the Captain's Jacket and Pirate Hat, a set of 6 emojis, 100 coins, and 160 Rockhopper XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 160 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 160. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. *Prior to the 1.13.0 update, a wait time of 12 hours after the previous adventure was completed was required in order to access this adventure. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2016